Philomena/Gallery
A Bird in the Hoof Celestia and featherless Philomena S01E22.png|Celestia shows everypony Philomena. Philomena in her cage S01E22.png|Philomena before she is taken by Fluttershy. Fluttershy worried about Philomena S01E22.png Fluttershy takes Philomena home S01E22.png Fluttershy caring for Philomena S01E22.png|Fluttershy caring for Philomena. Fluttershy taking care of Philomena S01E22.png Philomena head bonk S01E22.png|Philomena is persistently unable to support the weight of her head. Philomena head bonk 1 S01E22.png Philomena head bonk 2 S01E22.png Fluttershy covering Philomena S01E22.png|Fluttershy puts Philomena to bed. Fluttershy giving thermometer to Philomena S1E22.png Too hot.png|Covering the bird with a blanket sends her temperature sky-rocketing... Too cold.png|And taking off the blanket freezes her. Fluttershy13 S01E22.png Fluttershy taking care of Philomena2 S01E22.png Fluttershy is frustrated S1E22.png Fluttershy sitting like a person.png|So this is why Lyra sits like that Philomena yuck S01E22.png|Looks like Philomena doesn't like taking medicine. Philomena yummy S01E22.png|Yummy! Fluttershy always works S01E22.png Philomena doesn't take her medicine S01E22.png|Philomena devours the feed but leaves the pill on the plate. Philomena eating S01E22.png|Sneaking a few bites from a bag on the floor. Fluttershy singing again S01E22.png|Fluttershy introduces Philomena to a hummingbird and encourages the former to sing along with them. Fluttershy smiles S01E22.png Fluttershy waiting for Philomena to sing S01E22.png Philomena spitting up food S01E22.png Philomena refuses to drink soup S1E22.png|Rejecting the soup Fluttershy made. Philomena drowned S01E22.png|Drowning in soup is hard. Fluttershy deep breath S01E22.png|Next, Fluttershy takes Philomena to a steam-filled sauna room. Philomena relaxing S01E22.png Fluttershy uhm S01E22.png Fluttershy disappointed S01E22.png Philomena gets a warm bath S1E22.png Philomena gets aromatherapy S1E22.png Philomena breathing S01E22.png Fluttershy hmm3 S01E22.png Philomena gets ointment S1E22.png Fluttershy15 S01E22.png Twilight finds Philomena S01E22.png Twilight scolding Fluttershy S1E22.png Fluttershy and Twilight 3 S01E22.png Hiding Philomena in the basket S1E22.png Philomena delayed cough S01E22.png Philomena capsule S01E22.png|Insert medicine please. Philomena itchy S01E22.png|Itchy... Tasty... Philomena cone S01E22.png Twilight tough love S1E22.png Philomena rolling S01E22.png Twilight 2nd devilish look S1E22.png Philomena escapes S01E22.png Guard showing what Philomena looks like S1E22.png Philomena disguised S01E22.png|Philomena donning a mustache to trick Twilight and Fluttershy. Philomena wearing a mustache S1E22.png|(News)paper thin disguise Twilight and Fluttershy describing Philomena S01E22.png Philomena vandalising posters S1E22.png Philomena losing her last feather S01E22.png Bald bird is bald.png Philomena faking S01E22.png|Died for being bald... Philomena faking2 S01E22.png|Is there such disease of dying for being bald? Philomena dies S1E22.png Philomena burst into flames S1E22.png|Philomena bursting into flames and ashes as she falls. Fluttershy holding Philomena's ashes S1E22.png|Fluttershy holding Philomena's ashes. Princess Celestia talking to Philomena's ashes S01E22.png|Enough Philomena, you're scaring everypony Philomena emerges from the ashes S01E22.png Philomena renewed S01E22.png|Philomena, a truly beautiful bird. Philomena id.png Philomena returns back to Celestia S01E22.png|Philomena returns back to Celestia Princess Celestia shows Philomena to Fluttershy S01E22.png Fluttershy and the new Philomena S01E22.png Philomena prideful S01E22.png Philomena oh! S01E22.png Philomena blushing S01E22.png|I am so sorry. Philomena apologizes to Fluttershy S01E22.png|Philomena apologizing to Fluttershy. Philomena gives Fluttershy a present S01E22.png Rainbow and Philomena S01E22.png Guards tickled S01E22.png Philomena tickling Royal Guard S01E22.png Guards laughing S01E22.png|Philomena on her cage. Rainbow Dash high-fives Philomena S1E22.png Everyone is laughing S1E22.png|After a long and hectic day, there's no better way to unwind than laughing with your friends. Category:Character gallery pages